ACT is a randomized study that will evaluate the efficacy of two primary care, practice-based physical activity counseling interventions (as compared to a control group) that will advocate adoption and maintenance of physical activity in 810 sedentary men and women 35-75 years of age. Two years of intervention and follow-up will occur for each participant. Participants will be enrolled over a period of approximately 18 months or less.